The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for covering electrical outlets and, in particular, to an apparatus for preventing contact with an electrical outlet or an electrical plug inserted therein.
Many people receive electrical shocks when they inadvertently come into contact with the prongs of an electrical plug. This can occur when a plug is being inserted or removed from an electrical outlet, when a plug is sagging in the outlet such that a portion of the prongs are exposed, or when an object is inserted into the plug while a device is plugged into the outlet. Additionally, children could be exposed to electrical shock if they stick objects into electrical outlets, or when they contact the prongs of an engaged plug.
There are a number of devices currently available which cover the outlet plugs. These devices effectively cover an outlet but do not prevent contact with an installed plug, and do not prevent inadvertent contact with partially exposed prongs of an installed plug. Many of these devices can be pried from the outlet, thereby negating their effectiveness. Some devices require that a plug be twisted while being inserted into or removed from an outlet, but do not address the problem of children contacting an installed plug. Other devices cover an outlet while a plug is installed, but do not prevent access to the outlet when no plug is installed. Yet other devices cover an outlet while a plug is inserted or removed, but do not protect against a child playing with a plug which has been inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,456 discloses a safety device which covers a plug when not in use, and provides guards which prevent fingers from accidentally coming into contact with the prongs of a plug while it is being inserted or removed from an outlet. This device may not always prevent removal of the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,800 discloses a safety device which consists of collars located on the plug receptacle and a split cap which wraps around a plug such that the cap engages the collars to prevent access to the outlet while the plug is engaged. In this device, the plug cord passes through an opening that is aligned with the outlet. This cover may not effectively cover the outlet when no plug is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932 discloses an electrical outlet cover which consists of a rectangular box that must be squeezed to remove it from its retaining plate. This device may somewhat be difficult to install and may provide some access to the outlet via slots in the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,587 discloses an outlet cover which must be twisted in order to be removed. The cover is not in use when a plug is engaged in the outlet, and thus does not prevent access to the plug prongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,439 discloses a safety cover which consists of cowls extending outward from the outlet thereby making it difficult for fingers to come into contact with the prongs of a plug while it is being inserted or removed. Caps which lock into place on the cowls prevent a child from accessing an unused outlet. The device does not provide any protection to an inserted plug.